2010
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] The year '''2010 (MMX)' started on a Friday. Events Theatrical releases Feature films *January 15 - The Book of Eli (Warner Bros.) *January 29 - Edge of Darkness (Warner Bros.) *February 12 - Valentine's Day (Warner Bros. / New Line Cinema) *February 26 - Cop Out (Warner Bros.) *March 5 - Dear Guest, When Will You Leave (Warner Bros.) (India only) *March 19 - Hubble (Warner Bros.) *April 2 - Clash of the Titans (Warner Bros.) *April 9 - Jaane Kahan Se Aayi Hai (Warner Bros.) *April 23 - The Losers (Warner Bros. / DC Comics) *April 30 - A Nightmare on Elm Street (Warner Bros. / New Line Cinema) *May 27 - Sex and the City 2 (Warner Bros. / New Line Cinema / HBO Films) *June 4 - Splice (Warner Bros.) *June 18 - Jonah Hex (Warner Bros. / DC Comics) *July 16 - Inception (Warner Bros.) *July 30 - Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (Warner Bros.) *August 6 - Flipped (Warner Bros. / Castle Rock Entertainment) *August 20 - Lottery Ticket (Warner Bros.) *September 3 - Going the Distance (New Line Cinema) *September 17 - The Town (Warner Bros.) *September 24 - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (Warner Bros.) *October 8 - Life as We Know It (Warner Bros.) *October 15 - RED (DC Entertainment) *October 22 - Dus Tola (Warner Bros. India only) and Hereafter (Warner Bros.) *November 5 - Due Date (Warner Bros.) *November 19 - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (Warner Bros.) *November 24 - Faster (Castle Rock Entertainment) *December 17 - Yogi Bear (Warner Bros. / Hanna-Barbera) Shorts *July 30 - Coyote Falls *September 24 - Fur of Flying *December 17 - Rabid Rider Television Television shows *January 15 - Human Target *January 18 - Life Unexpected *February 9 - Past Life *February 14 - How to Make It in America *February 19 - Funny or Die Presents, The Ricky Gervais Show *March 1 - Hero: 108 *March 14 - The Pacific *March 21 - Over the Limit *April 2 - Miami Medical *April 5 - Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Adventure Time *April 11 - Treme *April 12 - Southern Fried Stings *April 19 - Romantically Challenged *April 23 - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Generator Rex *May 4 - Broad Street Bullies *May 16 - Check It Out! with Dr. Steve Brule *June 4 - The Neistat Brothers *June 8 - Pretty Little Liars *June 13 - Rubicon, Unnatural History *June 22 - Memphis Beat *June 27 - Mary Shelley's Frankenhole *July 11 - Childrens Hospital *July 12 - Rizzoli & Isles *August 9 - Bachelor Pad *August 16 - Hardcore Pawn *September 6 - Regular Show, Mad *September 8 - Hellcats *September 9 - Nikita *September 15 - Ma's Roadhouse *September 17 - Sym-Bionic Titan *September 19 - Boardwalk Empire *September 20 - Chase, Mike & Molly *September 22 - Undercovers, The Whole Truth, Better with You *September 23 - $h*! My Dad Says *October 15 - School Pride *October 16 - Tower Prep *October 25 - Robotomy *November 16 - Glory Daze *November 26 - Young Justice Television Films and Specials *March 7 - Freaknik: The Musical (Williams Street) *February 6 - Temple Grandin (HBO Films) *April 24 - You Don't Know Jack (HBO Films) *May 29 - The Special Relationship (HBO Films) *October 7 - The Battle for Marjah (HBO Films/Warner Bros. Television) (United Kingdom premiere) *October 16 - Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (Warner Premiere / Warner Bros. Television / Hanna-Barbera) *November 24 - Firebreather (Cartoon Network) Printed Media Comics Magazines Books Video games * September 14 - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game), Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp * November 16 - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (video game) Theme parks Albums Home video releases DVD-only releases DVD and Blu-ray releases Direct-to-video releases On the Web People Births Deaths Character debuts *July 30 - Diggs, Shane Larson *September 24 - Soren, Gylfie, Metal Beak, Nyra, Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb, Kludd, Eglantine, Mrs. Plithiver,Allomere, Noctus, Marella, The Echidna, Grimble, Boron, Barran, Otulissa *December 17 - Rachel Johnson, Frog-Mouthed Turtle, Mayor R. Brown, Chief of Staff Category:2010 Category:Years Category:Timeline Category:Years in history